Flames: Third Degree Burns
by Shadow the Black Hog
Summary: A Princess with secret that could lead to end of the world, a white hedgehog out for his leads to Sonic and co into adventure, while Shadow is sent on mission to save Rouge and retrieve an item that has evil demon inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the hedgehog**

**Flames: Third Degree Burns**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in the Sonic games or cartoons

**Plot:** A trip to Soleanna proves to more exciting then what Sonic expect, especially when the Princess Elise is mysteriously kidnapped by Egg Man and white hedgehog is out for his blood. Shadow meanwhile gets more he then bargained for when he unleashed the sceptre of darkness...

**Note:**This is re-loaded of my Sonic 06! There will be changes from original.

**Chapter 1**

**Festival of Fire**

It was warm and lovely summer day as the train journey that was bound for Soleanna, the city of water was nearly over. On this train were world hero Sonic the hedgehog and his buddy Tails Miles Prower who were taking a well earned break from their adventure exploits. Both were looking forward to chilling out, though the blue hedgehog was not exactly pleased at the destination they going to. Soleanna being city of water was nothing to do with the blue hedgehog lack of excitement, though it didn't help. It was more to do with fact that Soleanna was more geared towards the culture stuff rather than fun things like playing on the beach and chilling by the pool like they would be able do at Emerald coast resort in Sapphire city.

"This trip is going to be a total bore-fest" Sonic said. "We should be going to Emerald coast resort, guaranteed hot spot and a place of fun and excitement!" the blue hedgehog added.

"Yea, I know Sonic, but Soleanna has lot more culture as well fun things to do, it has good historic depth to it, which is more then I can say about Emerald coast resort in Sapphire City which has no depth at all" Tails said. Sonic snorted at the two tailed fox analysis that Emerald coast resort having no depth.

"Emerald coast resort has depth, it has a lot of depth" Sonic argued.

"Oh really, what depth does Sapphire City have then?" Tails asked pointedly with knowing smile.

"Well...ahh, it has got the deep end of the pool" Sonic joked.

"Ha! Ha! That is not the depth I meant Sonic" Tails replied trying his hardest, but failing to hide his amusement over the blue hedgehog joke. "You know what I meant, anyway Soleanna isn't all just about culture and history, there is modern side of city which we can go to when we had our fill of history and had rave reviews by all accounts" the tailed fox pointed out.

"Yea, well, I think I be spending a lot of time in that side of the city then" Sonic said.

"Well maybe I should do the culture stuff on my own, while you enjoy your-self in the new city" Tails replied.

"You know something Tails that might not be such a bad idea" Sonic said with a small smile on his face. "You can go on boring culture stuff and then you can tell what happens and I don't have to do any of it" the blue hedgehog added.

"Come on Sonic, you could at least try one cultural thing on the trip" Tails cried.

"Okay I will on the condition, that you will look inside the magazine and find one thing that I would like and then I might change my mind" Sonic replied challenging the two tailed fox. Tails not wanting to back down from a challenge immediately looked through the magazine in front of him and started searching. Sonic sat back confident that Tails wouldn't find anything, but to his surprise, the two tailed fox found something.

"Well, Sonic, I think I have found something" Tails said.

"Oh really" Sonic said in doubtful tone.

"Yea, tonight is the festival of fire and celebrating the sun god called Solaris that the city of Soleanna celebrates every year" Tails said. Sonic gave the two tailed fox a look. "Doesn't that sound interesting?"

"Yea, very interesting" Sonic replied sarcastically.

"There is more, a massive torch is lit every year by the princess of Soleanna who is called Elise and they also have fireworks to celebrate the event as well" Tails explained.

"Sounds like a bit snooze-fest" Sonic said.

"Okay Sonic, I will make a deal with you, if you go this festival of fire tonight, then you do whatever you want for the rest of vacation" Tails said. Sonic gave it a second thought before responding.

"You won't bother me over doing any cultural stuff" Sonic said.

"Yes" Tails said.

"Okay, you have got yourself a deal" Sonic said.

"Yes, I knew I could get you do something cultural" Tails stated sounding very pleased with himself. Sonic went to reply only to be cut off by an announcement by train manager.

"_Hello passengers, we are approaching Soleanna old city station, this is the last stop of our journey, please remember to collect all your belongs before disembark the train as we don't want them and present all tickets before you leave the station, hope you all have nice time in the city in run Soleanna festival of fire, which begins tonight with lighting of the flame" _

Everyone seemed to get excited by the announcement, except for Sonic who found somewhat amusing to announcement seemed to excite everyone on the train.

"Oh boy I can't believe how excited everyone is by some fire festival malarkey" Sonic said with a small chuckle.

"It's a tradition and according to this magazine this year is special year since 10 years since her father death" Tails said.

"I will stand by Emerald coast resort being more exciting place to go" Sonic said.

"Come on Sonic, this trip could be more exciting then you imagine it could be" Tails said.

"Well, I suppose we are going to have agree to disagree" Sonic said. "I will be amazed if anything of interest will happen in this city" the blue hedgehog added. Sonic laid back settling into the remaining part of the journey unaware that holiday was going more exciting and dangerous than any he had gone on.

* * *

While Sonic and Tails were settling into vacation mode, Shadow the hedgehog was in full working business mode. It had been almost been ten months since Black Arms Invasion that brought Shadow quest for answer for the past to end. Now days the black hedgehog had joined Rouge the bat and Omega and now worked as a government agent for GUN.

Today the black hedgehog was supposed to be enjoying a day off, but his boss Commander Stiles had summoned him for an important meeting. Shadow tried to discover the reason for the meeting before hand, but Stiles refused telling the information was case related and he wanted to talk face to face. The black hedgehog had come in and knocked on the door.

"_Come in" _the voice called. Shadow walked into the room.

"Afternoon agent Shadow" Commander Stiles greeted as he stood up from behind his desk and then walked over to shake the black hedgehog hand which made the black hedgehog feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Afternoon Stiles" Shadow said.

"How are you?" the Commander asked.

"I'm good, anyway what so urgent that I needed to come in on my day off?" Shadow asked in his usual tone of voice that he wanted to get down to business.

"There is good reason why I have ask you to come in" Stiles said. "That reason is because I need you go on new mission" he added.

"What kind of mission?" Shadow asked a little intrigued

"Well, you know recently we have tried to find this ancient sceptre called sceptre of Darkness" Agent Stiles. Shadow nodded along. "Anyway we have finally tracked down the item only to find it was in the hands of the villainous Doctor Egg Man" the Commander finished. Shadow smirked again as usual the mission involved the good old doctor. He always seemed to involved no matter how absurd or crazy it sounded.

"I wonder what the Doctor would want sceptre of darkness?" Shadow wondered aloud.

"We don't know at this point, but one thing for sure it can't be any good and..." Stiles said, only to be cut off by Shadow.

"So you want me to get Sceptre back for you I take it" Shadow said barely interested.

"Of course, but there is also added complication in the mission" Stiles explained.

"What kind of complication?" Shadow asked not liking the sound of complication. Complication usually meant unwanted problems and that was always something Shadow went out of his way to avoid.

"Well, we put your partner Rouge the bat on the exactly the same mission just a couple of days ago" Agent Stiles answered. Upon hearing his partner name, the black hedgehog level of intrigue increased again. He had known that she

"Okay, so if she on the same mission? Why do you need me?" Shadow asked his voice showing most emotion since he first entered the room.

"The reason we need you is because nobody has heard from Rouge in over twenty hours" Stiles explained. Shadow interested piqued at that point. If anyone else he wouldn't be have been worried about the lack of contact, but this was Rouge. She usually had high success level when it come missions, so for her not to call at all meant only one thing.

She was in trouble of some kind and for the black hedgehog there was only one course that would suffice.

He would have to save her and retrieve the item that GUN wanted. There was just one thing he need to know as he asked his boss a question.

"Where did this mission send Rouge?" Shadow asked.

* * *

It was later Soleanna festival of fire was about to get going. The resident of the city had come out in force to celebrate. Fireworks being set off around the water front. Everyone was in high spirit ready to enjoy the night.

Among the crowd Tails had got himself in place to watch lighting of the fountain of fire, very excited even though Sonic had decided not go in the end. He wasn't surprised that blue hedgehog had decided not go, this sort of thing was probably not his scene really. Being this close to water didn't help matter either.

He looked out into the water to Princess who standing near end of the boat that was headed towards the land in the center of water where fountain of fire stood and the Princess light by torch. She was smiling and waving to people of Soleanna.

"Oh Sonic, you don't know what you are missing out on" Tails said to himself.

* * *

While everyone was looking at her, on the boat the young Princess Elise was waving back to the crowd and smiling till she made to the land at the center. She then walked off the boat to where a man was to give her flame to light the fountain of fire. Behind her happy smile, however laid sad and heavy heart which mainly due her sad upbringing.

She had lost both her parents at a young age, she didn't even know who her mother was, only through what her father told her till he died in a terrible accident that he had protected her from. She didn't remember much about the accident, only that a white hedgehog that had given her blue colored gem that she wore around her neck and a message from her father before he had died. He told her that she should never cry, no matter what happens, no matter what hardship she faced in the future. She had to be a strong for the people of Soleanna that she served as Princess and eventually as their queen. The reason for not crying she never she never knew or understood completely, but she kept her promise to her father. She wouldn't shed a tear.

She turned to the man who was holding the flame in his hands. She smiled as she took hold of flame that was ablaze peacefully, but then suddenly it exploded into huge and fiery fireball. She looked in horror as spread quickly like wildfire and everything around it caught alight.

The next thing she knew was floating in the air above. She looked down and watched in devastation at the city which she called home and now was fully ablaze. She looked within the middle of fire, a huge monstrous fiery creature appeared from it's center. She lump in throat as she felt the fear build inside of her as they two looked eye to eye. Worse bit that she had this feeling she had seen this monster before, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint exactly where or when she had seen it.

The fiery monster then gave the most terrible loud roar that she had ever heard in her life.

"Princess Elise" a female voice suddenly called out snapping.

"Huh?" Elise asked in somewhat confused tone as she looked around.

"Are you alright? You seemed lost in another world" the woman explained. Elise meanwhile was beginning to realise that everything was fine and flame in her hands was blazing peacefully. She just lost herself in vision, a nightmare vision more accurately.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry if I scared anyone" Elise answered calming down. She bowed to man that had given her the lit torch and then she walked over fountain of fire before saying a few words that she knew off by heart as she said every year when she lit the flame.

"We give thanks to the blessed flame, we hope we can continue to live in peace and harmony as the sun god of Soleanna will always watch over us" Elise said. She then placed the flame into fountain of fire. The flame quickly spread through the fountain giving out a beautiful amber glow as did so. The crowd cheered including Tails watched in excitement at the flames. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold; however this beautiful sight of was abruptly cut short as Soleanna suddenly come under fire from above.

* * *

Cheered turned into panic filled screams as invasion of robots and a large ship came down to hover in the middle of the celebrations. In the midst of the panic Tails wanted to see what was going on, so he flew up into the air to get better view of what was unfolding.

He saw a large airship flying overhead where the Princess was standing. Tails immediately felt familiarity with airship and only one person he knew that had airship that large. The bottom of airship opened to show a mini airship to come out and standing upon was a figure that two tailed fox knew all too well.

Doctor Egg Man.

"Egg Man, what is he doing here?" Tails asked himself. The two tailed fox watched as mini ship went to where Princess was standing. Many questions were in flying around inside his head. Just why had Egg Man interrupted the festival like this? What was going on? Did have anything to do with Princess? Before he could go and answer the question, Tails found himself being pulled down back to the ground. Annoyed by being pulled down he turned around and went make his feelings known.

"Hey, what gives..." the two tailed fox began only to be silenced when he saw who it was that had pulled him down.

* * *

Back at the centre of chaos, Princess Elise looked on fearful as a large egg shaped man with ginger moustache and was wearing red colored blazer with gold buttons walked towards her. She had felt this afraid since her father died ten years earlier. She knew though, she couldn't break down, she had to stay strong, despite feeling scared. She had to protect the people Soleanna.

"Who are you? Why are attacking our city?" the Princess trying her best not so scared, even she scared witless by what was happening

Hello Princess of Soleanna, it's honour to make your acquaintance" the large man said before bowing down to her much to her own surprise. "My name is Doctor Egg Man here to obtain of the secret of flames of disaster from you and to take the key that will unlock the secret, the Chaos Emerald" he explained. Elise grabbed hold of the chaos emerald and pulled it from her neck hoping that evil man wouldn't see it, but unluckily for her he did. "Just come with me now with chaos emerald and no-one will get hurt" he added. Princess feeling frightened and started to back away from Egg Man.

At the same time, a small breeze started pick up, light at first, but quickly escalated in speed and intensity before turned into blue colored tornado. Princess Elise in the middle of looked on confused at what was turning into somewhat strange night of events. First the city being under fire and then large man who cause demanding secrets of flames of disaster from her and now sudden appearance of a tornado. She wondered what was causing it, fortunately she didn't have wait long to find out when a hedgehog appeared nearby. For a second Elise thought it was white hedgehog that she remembered seeing ten years ago, but she quickly that this hedgehog was blue, so quickly ruled it out.

"Well, of all things expected to happen tonight, I didn't expect to see your ugly face, egg breath" the blue hedgehog stated with smug look on his face. Egg Man recoiled in anger. The Princess watched the two stare off, clearly they knew each other, but how she didn't know.

"That darn spike-ball, you are not going to ruin my plans" yelled. "Robot, attack the blue hedgehog" the evil scientist ordered. The robots immediately turned their weapon on the blue hedgehog and fired. Sonic of course was way too fast for them and he started smashing them up one by one until the last left which the hedgehog promptly kicked into the water. Elise watched in wonder at the speed the blue hedgehog was going. Sonic then appeared right in front of her.

"Hi My name Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" the blue hedgehog introduced himself. I think it's time we got out of here" he added. The blue before taking off at super sonic speed away from Egg Man and robot minions before Elise could say anything. Egg Man was furious at his simple plans unravelling, but he was not about to give up.

"Robots pursue the blue hedgehog and get the Princess of Soleanna back to me" Egg Man ordered. The robots complied with the Doctor order and chased after the blue hedgehog and started shooting at him.

* * *

Meanwhile un-known to everyone else at the top of building, a white hedgehog had been watched the proceedings erupt below. He had grim look satisfaction on his face.

"I have finally found him, the Iblis trigger" he said mysteriously before taking off and following the blue hedgehog.

T.B.C

Coming up...White hedgehog is thwarted in attempts to the catch Iblis trigger, while Sonic attempts to keep Elise safe are in vain...


	2. Chapter 2 Chaotic Aftermath

Here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2**

**Chaotic Aftermath**

As Sonic the hedgehog sped away from the chaos in old city of Soleanna, Elise was feeling like she having a rather surreal night.

For the most part she was fine and she was grateful for being rescued, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to ask the question about what was going on here. She was human after all.

"Hmm Sonic" Elise said.

"Yea Elise" Sonic answered.

"Why did you rescue me?" Elise asked.

"No special reason, just my job to rescue those in need" Sonic answered like it happened everyday. Elise had to chuckle lightly at the simple answer to her question. No special reason in some ways was pretty unbelievable, not that she was cynical at all. It was just an answer that she truly didn't expect to hear.

"Really? Your job?" Princess Elise asked surprised.

"Dam straight, Why do you ask? You don't believe me?" Sonic asked surprised by the questioning.

"Not exactly, it is just that you don't know me, yet you still saved me and it's human nature we need know the ins and outs of things" Elise explained. Sonic thought about what Elise said, he always rescued those in need without question especially when they were prisoners or would be prisoner of Doctor Egg Man. It was what he always did no matter what. This was first time however that someone that he had rescued actually questioned his reasoning for it. Obviously it must have been a human thing to do.

He smiled at Elise and went to reply, only to be interrupted by Elise shouting out a warning.

"Sonic watch out" Elise cried. Sonic looked ahead and immediately saw three of Egg Man robots land right in front of him. He just about managed to stop himself in time.

The three of Egg Man robot stood in fighting formation with guns ready to fire. He quickly placed Elise down and went to fight the gang of robot. The blue hedgehog used his standard homing attack on the robots and as usual it worked a treat, but his joy was ruined by sound of terrified screaming behind him. He didn't have to look round to know what was happening and that Elise was in trouble once again with Egg Man. He turned around and saw that Elise was caught in the grabbing device that was coming out the evil scientist flying egg mobile.

"Elise" Sonic cried. Sonic then looked up at the doctor who himself looked back with very smug expression on his face.

"Ha! Looks like I have got last laugh this time hedgehog" Egg Man gloated.

Elise meanwhile remembered that she had something else that Egg Man had wanted. The blue gem that he had called a chaos emerald. So while he had her, she was going to let him have that blue Chaos Emerald. She pulled out and got ready throw it down to the blue hedgehog.

"Here take this" Elise said as she threw the blue chaos emerald down to the blue hedgehog who caught it with absolute ease. Sonic and Egg Man then exchanged looks for a moment. The blue hedgehog expected him to go after the chaos emerald and he was ready for anything, but to his surprise the doctor decided to let it go.

"You can take the Chaos Emerald for now, I have the greater prize, the flames of disaster are in my hands" Egg Man stated happily before turning around and heading back to the larger aircraft.

"Elise, I will rescue, I promise you that" Sonic yelled hoping the Princess would hear him, which she did.

"I know" Elise replied quietly to herself as she got further away. Sonic meanwhile was left feeling rather frustrated with whole situation that had unfolded.

Main cause of frustration was a lack of answer to what was actually going on. Just what was the flames of disaster all about? What did it have to do with Elise? Why Egg Man go to so much trouble for by kidnapping Princess for it and why?

So many question that needed answer, but none were forthcoming at the moment. For once the evil dictator was a step ahead and leaving him the world fastest hedgehog in the dust. That was not good place to be, being behind. There was nothing Sonic hated more then being left behind.

The blue hedgehog was not about to give up though. He just needed to clear his mind and the best way he could do that was by doing what he did best. By running at super sonic speed and that was exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

While Sonic was deep in thought, he was unaware that he was being watched from above. A white hedgehog intent on stopping the blue hedgehog at all costs. The name of this hedgehog was Silver and he was from the future, a bleak future that consumed by unquenchable fire called Iblis. Iblis was living flame which burnt everything in its path, destroying all cities as it had spread far and wide across the planet.

The white hedgehog had until recently unaware of the true origin of the flame monster, but now he knew the Iblis Trigger and he was going to stop him no matter what it took.

He never took his eyes off the Iblis Trigger as he went forward to change his future, unfortunately unwanted complication stopped or more accurately grabbed and nearly knocked him over by over-zealous pink hedgehog.

"Oh Sonic, I have finally found you" a voice not familiar to white hedgehog cried in utter happiness. Silver tried to look round, but found his body was locked in place. Whoever it was holding him she pretty strong.

"What? Who Sonic?" Silver asked in confusion as he tried to wiggle free from the grip this female had on him, but no luck. Meanwhile the pink hedgehog was beginning to realise something was amiss and she looked down at the figure and realise she had done it once again. She had confused Sonic with someone else.

"Oh my, you not Sonic" the pink hedgehog said letting the white hedgehog go. "I'm sorry" she added sounding pretty embarrassed. Silver meanwhile practically ignored the pink hedgehog and returned his attention back to his original target, only to find they were no longer standing.

"What? He has gone" Silver exclaimed.

"Who gone?" the pink hedgehog asked. Silver didn't reply as he continued to curse himself. "You were looking for someone" she asked.

"Yea" Silver answered. The pink hedgehog meanwhile looked down on the floor with guilt over what had happened.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean make you lose someone" the pink hedgehog apologised. Silver looked at the pink hedgehog and could see she was being genuine in her apologies, so he quickly tried to make her feel better over what had just happened.

"It's okay, I found him before, I'm sure I will find him again" Silver answered.

"Wait a minute, I'm also looking for someone, maybe I can help" the pink hedgehog said.

"What?" Silver asked as he cringed at the pink hedgehog suggestion. The last thing he needed was an unwanted complication for his mission. He would have to discourage her from that suggestion.

"It makes perfect sense" the pink hedgehog said.

"I'm sorry, but this is a really important mission, I can't afford to have any distraction" Silver answered.

"Why not? I could help" Amy argued.

"I'm sorry, but it is too dangerous, this Iblis trigger is dangerous guy, I can't get anyone else into danger" Silver said.

"Iblis Trigger, what are you talking about?" Amy asked. Silver cringed as he knew he had said too much. He needed to get out of here now.

Silver raced off and with the power of psychokinesis he was going to jump off the edge and started float away thinking that was the end of it, but unfortunately he never got the chance as suddenly he felt a weight on his back just as he was about float. He groaned inwardly as he knew it could only be one person and this confirmed when turned his head and saw that it was indeed the pink hedgehog. Getting rid of this pink hedgehog was obviously going to be a lot harder than he had originally thought.

Both he and Amy landed on the ground with small thump. Silver quickly got back up on his feet and glared at the pink hedgehog as he angrily turned on her.

"What? Are you crazy or something?" Silver asked angrily expecting her to back off, but it had the opposite effect instead and she argued back just as strongly.

"Sorry, but you think I'm going to let you walk away without me making it up to you, no you have another thing coming" the pink hedgehog added. "My name is Amy, Amy Rose, what's your?" she asked. Silver looked at the pink hedgehog, then sighed in defeat. Clearly she was not going to leave things well alone.

"Silver, Silver the hedgehog" the white hedgehog introduced himself.

"So that is settled, we are working together" Amy said.

"What?" Silver asked. "I didn't agree to that!" the white hedgehog added.

"Yes, fate is telling us that we should work together and you should listen" Amy said.

"What? You believe fate is telling us to work together" Silver cried in disbelief. The more he was getting to know this pink hedgehog, more crazy and insane she seemed. Truthfully she beginning to make him feel nervous due to her mad antics.

"Yes, we working together, but on one condition" Amy said.

"What is this one condition?" Silver asked with roll of the eyes.

"We will find Sonic first, then with his help, we might be able to find this Iblis Trigger you are looking for" Amy said. Silver groaned in displeasure, but seeing how determined this pink hedgehog, he decided to let it go.

"Fine, let's go" Silver said giving up.

"Oh goodie" Amy cried excitedly as she then pulled the white hedgehog along by the arm. "Starting tomorrow the search for Sonic and Iblis Trigger person you looking can begin" the pink hedgehog added.

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Silver asked.

"Well, it's late, you look like need some rest" Amy said.

"But I can't..." Silver began, but Amy was not listening as she cut the white hedgehog.

"No arguments, we continue our search in the morning" Amy insisted.

* * *

The next morning came by very quickly and the city of Soleanna was recovering from its most dramatic event for some time. It had practically effected everyone in the surrounding area. Most people were still in shock at what had happened.

Among the chaos was Mayor of Soleanna Mayor Regis who had been deeply horrified by the carnage caused in his city. He looked at the buildings some of which pretty badly damaged by what happened the night before. The mayor knew this wasn't going to be some quick fix, it was going to take some serious work recover from this tragedy.

Despite all tragedy though, the mayor was a little buoyed by reaction of Soleanna residents to this terrible disaster. Most were going through the hardest time, losing their home, but were still around helping others despite their own problems. The fighting spirit had not left the people Soleanna, even at lowest ebb.

The police were already setting up investigation over what happened. Chief of police James Jarvis was in charge of the investigation and that was who mayor had come to see and get update on how things on the investigation front were progressing.

The two men exchanged a greeting before getting down to business.

"I guess you want an update on the case so far" Jarvis said.

"Of course Jarvis, do we have got any clue to who this mystery man invaded our city last night?" Regis asked.

"No name confirmation, but from what we gather so far, we can assume this guy is pretty smart guy, he seemed to know about robot engineering, we guessing it someone with scientist background" Jarvis answered.

"Can you give me the low down on what happened here tonight?" the Mayor asked.

"Well, from all accounts that we have from bystanders, the Solaris celebration were going as usually did, no strange occurrence, nothing out of ordinary at all, then suddenly the city came under fire and massive airship appear out of sky" Jarvis said.

"I take this where mysterious obese guy appeared" Mayor said grimly.

"Yes, he was cause of the disturbance and most of the damage buildings last night. He and his robot army surrounded the Princess and demanded she come along him. That is when blue hedgehog made his appearance and smashed the robots up before taking Elise and saving her from this mystery man" Jarvis explained. Regis nodded along.

"Do we have any word where the blue hedgehog went with Princess Elise?" Regis asked.

"Not a word, we can confirm from her family that she didn't get to the castle last night" Jarvis said.

"So no-one knows where she went after she saved by the blue hedgehog" Regis said.

"Yes except for this blue hedgehog of course who I also confirm we have no clue to his identity either" Jarvis answered frankly.

"You think we can trust this blue hedgehog?" Regis asked.

"I don't know, but the fact we can't seem to find the Princess or blue hedgehog since last night point to no" Jarvis said.

"Hmm, I have to admit it's doesn't look good that blue hedgehog or the Princess hasn't seen since the rescue last night" Regis asked after a moment.

"We need to find this blue hedgehog and we need to find him now before something happens" Jarvis said.

"Maybe this blue hedgehog is just simply protecting her from our mystery kidnapper" Regis said.

"Maybe, it is not his job to do that, it's our job to protect the Princess and that blue hedgehog is actually breaking the law if he is preventing the Princess returning to her home stead" Jarvis stated.

The chief of Police looked towards the mayor with desperation in his eyes, the mayor was left with difficult dilemma.

If they went after blue hedgehog with a manhunt, the consequences didn't bare thinking about if it went wrong, especially if there was an innocent explanation to why the blue hedgehog and Princess had both vanished. There also was already enough hysteria with what happened and the mayor didn't create more.

Yet however, Princess Elise safety was important too. She was the future queen of the Soleanna and if anything happened to her it would devastate people especially if it was due to lack of action on their part. He knew he had to make a choice and either way it could be a huge mistake whatever choice he made.

After a moment he made his decision.

* * *

T.B.C

Coming up...Mayor made a decision, but things become more complicated when GUN get involved. Meanwhile Sonic and Tails journey to Wave Ocean after hearing reports of trouble...


End file.
